Princess of the stars
by Cordelia Winterfell
Summary: Stelle was not one for doing things the conventional way. It was either her way or it didn't happen. However, when one day she's put in a situation that even she cant get out of, Stelle has no choice but to run away.


Hey, so this is my first time to ever write anything... sooo be nice.

P.S. The lullaby Stelle sings is not mine, its the property of the creators of Final Fantasy CC.

As she examined herself in the mirror, Stelle was already dressed and ready for the day. She wore a yellow dress that was just above he ankles from the front and continued all the way back. Her dark blonde hair was braided and brought to her side with her center parted and twisted to the back to fit in with the braid. However, despite how sunny her attire might have been, Stelle certainly wasn't feeling that way at all. She was set to meet a suitor today because according to her father, it was something that she must start taking seriously. However, Cordelia was quite sure that those weren't his own words, but the words of her father's brother, Uncle Calvino who was always up to something. King Arturo was not one to force his daughter on anything she did not want to partake in. Queen Antonia, who was not one for spoiling, also felt the same when it came to her daughter's decisions; especially when it came to something as big as marriage. Stelle sighed and opened her hair, took off her dress and slipped into one of the guards uniform she had stolen previously in case she needed to slip out of the castle. She hid her hair in the back of the armor and brushed her bangs to cover her eyes just enough to be able to sneak out without being caught. Stelle's eyes were probably the most distinctive feature she had. She was born with Heterochromia iridium, a condition in which each of her irises had a different color. In her case one was brown while the other was a mixture between green and hazel. It was never something that bothered her. Although she would hear the noble ladies who visited whisper about how her eyes were probably a curse, or even the work of the devil. It didn't bother her what they thought, but it would annoy her to think that her mother might over hear their whispers. She knew that it would definitely hurt her mother to hear their stupid assumptions. She opened her door and peeked into the hallway. Once she saw the coast was clear, she made a run for it and slipped through the palace kitchen and out the door to the stables. Thinking she was safe at the stables, where anyone would hardly be there at this time of day, she removed the armor and put her hair up in a ponytail. Little did she know that there was a presence of another person right there with her.

Dante was hardly in a good mood today. He was woken up at the break of dawn to escort his cousin, Prince Ettore to meet his prospective bride, the princess of Aseria. He never understood why his cousin was so eager to get married, and an arranged one at that! He was sure this princess would be one of the many who acted all sweet and pure while they hid their truth about affairs with stable boys and knights. When they had arrived, Dante was in no mood to sit and be pleasant. So as soon as they greeted the king and queen of the Aseria, he ducked out while they were busy discussing the relations between kingdoms. He passed through the palace's hallways and on his way to the kitchen, saw a knight who wore an amour two sizes bigger than he was. As he watched him curiously, feeling odd about the way he walked, the knight squeaked as he tripped on one of the stairs leading to the kitchen. Then it hit him! It was a woman in disguised as a knight! He smirked at the petite figure, who was now on the floor and attempting to pull herself up in a dignified manner. She looked around to see if anyone had seen her, not spotting the man who hid behind the column. Dante was curious to see her face so he followed her to the stables where she proceeded to take of her armor and tie her hair. Dante had seen a lot of women in his life, but for some reason, he was star-struck by the one who stood in front of him. The attire she wore was simple. Black pants and a long-sleeved linen under-shirt. He watched her as she brushed the mane of her horse while speaking to her about how beautiful her coat looked. And then suddenly she started to sing. Now it would be too exaggerated to compare her voice to that of an angel, but she did have a beautiful voice. As he listened to her sing, he tried to adjust himself in a way so he would be able to get a better look at her face. However, that plan had failed miserably.

As she brushed her mare, Ramandi, she sang her the lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was younger.

"Dreaming of the stars on high  
>That speak to me in secret sighs<br>Drifting on a breeze  
>Only I can feel and hear<p>

Could it be the sacred wind  
>That's pulling me to now begin<br>To walk into the dark  
>Carrying the light of tomorrow Need to walk the wings of high<br>Beyond the earth, beyond the sky  
>C'mon don't hesitate<br>Don't look back we've got to go now

Don't fear  
>You'll be safe with the one<br>Morning star watching over all

Deep inside so silently  
>My heart must beat<br>Deep inside of me  
>Memories flickering and shimmering on<br>Endlessly

Keeping close to the path  
>Morning star watching over all<p>

Moving over endless mountains up so high  
>Walking to the light<br>Your heart will  
>See the path and you will find your way<br>Just wait and see

Moving under endless skies oh so high  
>Tomorrow we'll follow, when in doubt,<br>Your promises today  
>Just wait and see"<p>

Just as she went back to humming another lullaby, she heard something fall behind her and a presence of someone else. Quickly, turned to where she had removed her armor to get her sword, only to find that it had already been removed. Suddenly, she felt the presence grow closer behind her and heard a man's voice.

"Looking for this I presume?"

She cursed her luck as she turned around to she him standing there with her sword in his hand. Not paying any attention to who he was, since she immediately assumed anyone who had the audacity to follow her to the stables and steal her sword was to be considered a threat to her, she began to reach for the dagger she hid in the back pocket of her pants. Just as she was about to pull it out, she suddenly felt his force pushing her back to the wall and grabbing her by the wrist.

"A sword and a dagger? The knights in Aseria are quite well-equipped"

"How dar-" Her sentence was brought to a halt when she raised her head to see her attacker's face. It was probably the first time Stelle had felt this way; she was never rendered speechless in the presence of anyone before. However, with him, it was a different case. He had eyes that were the color of gold, and a gaze so sharp you couldn't help but look away. His nose was long and a bit crocked, like he'd gotten in a fight and broken it several times. He had a scar that started above his left brow and stopped just above his left eye. His jawline was perfectly covered with stuble; it was as if he had made the effort to shave it so perfectly. His hair was dark and looked so soft to the touch, all Stelle had felt like doing was running her hand through it to see if it had matched the way it looked. He was the perfect combination between rough and chiseled. She felt herself growing hot from underneath his touch and tried to wriggle herself in order to break free from his grasp. If she had stayed there any longer, god knows what she might have done to him. Finally, she was able to pull her hand away and push him back, giving herself enough room to run back into the palace. Once she was able to maintain a safe distance, she stopped to catch her breath. Who was that gorgeous man?

To be continued X


End file.
